The ability to effectively monitor cyberspace is important to ensure mission success. Some existing systems may monitor the health and status of a network. However, there may be a need to import and integrate additional intelligence information (including, e.g., cyberspace intelligence) from disparate existing sources and present the information in a meaningful way.